warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouse (MFV)
}} |pastaffie=None |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Mouse |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Moth Flight's Vision'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Mouse is a small brown tom with amber eyes, and a graying muzzle and whiskers. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision'' :When Moth Flight is saved from a dog by a yellow tabby, from behind her, someone mews to be quick. Two cats pull up on either side of Moth Flight, and when a a black-and-white she-cat tells her that they must go, Mouse, though unnamed, nudges her toward the hedge and urges her to immediately go. When Moth Flight frets about the tabby, and he asks if she is talking about Micah, and exchanges an amused glance with the plump she-cat. Cow leads the way to the barn, and Mouse falls in step beside Moth Flight, and he slows to let her go through the hedge first. Moth Flight hopes that the two cats are correct in saying that Micah doesn't need any help. :Inside the barn, Cow climbs the ladder first, and Mouse trots after the two she-cats. Moth Flight asks if the cows in the barn are dangerous, and the Mouse answers that they are clumsy, but not mean, and that she will be safe if she stays away from their hooves. It is Moth Flight’s turn to climb the slatted slope, and she asks what the place is. The brown tom nudges her onto the first rung and explains that it is the barn, where the Twolegs store their hay in the loft and keep their cows below. He adds that the Twolegs are used to them being there, and they won't bother them. Moth Flight wonders if the cats are kittypets, and when she pulls herself onto the next slat, one of her hind paws slip and hit Mouse on the muzzle. She apologizes that she has never seen a slope like that before, and he snorts, shaking out his fur, and assuring her that ladders are only hard to climb the first time, encouraging her to keep going. :After Moth Flight has climbed to the top, the tom soon lands next to Moth Flight and comforts her that she is safe, as dogs can't climb ladders. The young she-cat worries about Micah, but Cow tells her that Micah is fast and clever, and the brown tom agrees that no dog ever gets near him. When Moth Flight introduces herself, she asks if the two cats are kittypets, and the tom lays down and stretches in a stripe of sunshine, explaining that they are farm cats, who look after themselves. The black-and-white she-cat introduces herself as Cow and the tom as Mouse, and Moth Flight thinks that these are odd names. When Moth Flight explains that she is from the moor in response to Cow asking where she is from, the black-and-white she-cat looks at Mouse, and checks that the moor is the great hill looming in front of the sunrise. Mouse confirms it, and asks Moth Flight if the Clan is her family. At that point, Micah comes into the barn. :When Micah recognizes Moth Flight as the cat from his dreams, he asks her if she dreams too, and Mouse sniffs that every cat has dreams. Micah tells him that in his dreams he only chases prey, but Mouse sniffs that sometimes he dreams that they are chasing him. However, Micah insists that his dreams feel real, but Cow interrupts the young cats' conversation by suggesting to hunt. :After Moth Flight and Cow return with a mouse each, Mouse is already eating in the loft. Micah comes too, and begins to discuss his dreams, and Moth Flight looks at the other cats. She sees that Cow is eating and Mouse has already finished, and now begins to leisurely wash a short distance away, and the white she-cat begins to talk. :The next morning, Moth Flight wakes to find Cow, Mouse, and Micah's nests to be empty, yet still warm. She wonders where they went, and after clumsily climbing down the ladder, she is glad that the farm cats hadn’t seen her descend. Moth Flight heads past the cows, for the small crack in the wall where Mouse and Cow had led the way into the barn the day before. When Moth Flight steps outside, Cow greets her, and Mouse hurries toward Moth Flight after the plump she-cat, asking if she slept well, and Moth Flight answers that she did. Moth Flight turns down Cow's offer to eat, saying that she must go, but Cow steps in front of her and objects, and when Moth Flight tries to duck around her, Mouse blocks her way. There is worry in his eyes, and he protests that she is too young to wander around the valley alone. Cow begs her to stay a few more days, and when Moth Flight objects again, Mouse reminds her that she was nearly caught by a dog. Cow protests more, but the green moth begins to head for the trees beyond the wall, and Moth Flight strains to see past Mouse and Cow, and she wonders if she will have to fight them to get out. :Moth Flight begs to be let go, and Micah says that they should let her leave, and suggests going with her. Mouse is surprised at this, and Micah explains to him that then Cow won't have to worry. Moth Flight accepts that he can come, but notes that they must leave then, and when Cow protests more, Micah assures her that he will see her again. Mouse’s eyes are dark, and he dips his muzzle. The tom says that many cats say that, but that after wandering, a cat rarely comes back. Although Moth Flight feels bad for the farm cats, she is impatient to follow the moth, and she hastily thanks Cow and Mouse for everything before chasing after it. :Later, when Moth Flight and Pebble Heart collect nettles outside the ShadowClan camp, Moth Flight smells cat scents and sees two felines pad from among the trees. Cow calls her name and Mouse swishes his tail, adding that they thought that they would never find her. Moth Flight realizes who they are and hurries toward them, exclaiming their names. Cow explains that they heard about Micah, and Mouse sadly asks if he suffered, and Moth Flight answers that he didn't suffer for long. Mouse dips his head to Pebble Heart, and says that he hopes that they don't mind their coming. he explains that they crossed the moor, looking for Micah, but were told by a cat named Gorse Fur about the accident. Pebble Heart suggests coming to camp and he picks up his stems, causing the barn cats to be confused. Mouse gazes around at the forest, wondering if there is no prey, but Pebble Heart explains that they use the nettles as an herb. The cats head back to camp, and as Pebble Heart drags the nettle bundle across the floor, Mouse hurries to grab the trailing end. :When the cats near the camp, Raven Pelt pads from the entrance and tastes the air, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Cow and Mouse. Moth Flight explains that they lived on the same farm as Micah. Tall Shadow slides out of camp and asks if they have visitors. The ShadowClan leader welcomes the rogues to share prey. Tall Shadow, Cow, Moth Flight, and Raven Pelt head toward camp, and Mouse and Pebble heart drags the nettles behind them. :In camp, Juniper Branch's kits notice Cow and Mouse's visit, and Dangling Leaf points out to Dusk Nose that there are visitors. Moth Flight introduces Cow and Mouse to the kits as friends of Micah. While Moth Flight, Cow, and the kits talk, Mouse helps Pebble Heart hoist the nettle stems high into the bramble wall of the camp to drain. :When Cow reveals to Moth Flight that she will have kits, the young medicine cat wants to go back to camp and she gazes at Cow and Mouse, apologizing at having to leave so soon after they arrived. Quotes Notes and references de:Maus (MFV) fi:Mouse fr:Mouse ru:Мышь Category:Characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters